Terminator
A terminator is a robot or cybernetic organism, typically humanoid in form, built to infiltrate, seek out and kill human beings. The robots were developed, created and produced by Cyberdyne Systems, Cyber Research Systems, and Skynet. There are two types of machines: the Humanoid Hunter Killer Units which are the T-series (also called terminators) and the Non-Humanoid Hunter Killers which are known as the HK-series (Hunter Killer). The terminator can either be autonomous or controlled by Skynet. They can track enemies with Laser-Scan and but when there are multiple machines turned on, they are incapable of tracking their targets, as seen in The Terminator when Kyle Reese activated every machine in the industrial district. Due to the changing timelines, caused by the robots and others being sent back in time, the future is changing and the creation date of the terminators is changing as well. Skynet is the core defense system which was created by Cyber Research Systems. After Skynet became self-aware, it started to create robots. While most robots are autonomous, some models may also be controlled directly from Skynet Development of the terminators The terminators were created by an artificially intelligent computer, Skynet, to wipe out the remains of humanity. Some models are designed to look exactly like humans in order to infiltrate their bases, progressing from fake rubber skin, human flesh over their electronics, to mimetic polyalloy able to mimic any person or object. Terminators were Cyberdyne Systems models created after the war between man and machines started. In the altered timeline of Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines created by the destruction of Cyberdyne in Terminator 2: Judgment Day, terminators were created by the Cyber Research Systems division of the Air Force to replace soldiers on the battlefield prior to Judgment Day, starting with the Series T-1. How the original terminators where built is unknown, but in the second film, Cyberdyne Systems was able to reverse-engineer and develop robots from the scavenged hand and CPU of the destroyed T-101 from the first movie. This was an essential plot point in the sequel, even though it was a deleted scene. Terminator Classification There are five sub-types of Terminators: Hunter-Killers,'' Early Infiltrators'', Modern Infiltrators, Advanced Infiltrators, and Specialist Infiltrators. Hunter-Killers: Series 001, Series 070,Series 90, Series 400, Series 500. Early Infiltrators: Series 600, Series 700. Modern Infiltrators: Series RIP, Series 800, Series 850, Series 888. Advanced Infiltrators: Series 900, Series 950, Series 1000, Series 1001, Series 1002, Series X. Specialist Infiltrators: Series I-950, Series TS-300, Class TOK715, Marcus Wright. Others: Series 1000000, Series Infinity. Series 001: a large battle unit armed with twin-linked miniguns. Series 070: a tall and basic Terminator model designed as a basic foot soldier. Series 090 (modern): mass-produced endoskeletons manufacrtured with 20th century materials. Series 090 (future): mass-produced endoskeletons fielded as legions of footsoldiers (non-infiltrator contemporary of the Series 800). Series 400: a multi-purpose unit designed for close-quarters combat. Series 500: the first true Terminator and the most successful machine of its time. Series 600: the first infiltrator model that possesses a rubber skin sheath. Series 700: a more compact variant of the previous model with a more detailed rubber sheath. Marcus Wright: an experimental infiltrator created to aid in the perfection of the T-800s. Series RIP: a prototype of the T-800 series and the first Model 101 Terminator. Series 800: a breakthrough Terminator that uses organic covering for superior infiltration. Series 850: a variant of the previous model that is more resistant against plasma-based attacks. Series 888: another variant that is faster, stronger, and more resilient than the T-800. Series 900: a hyper-alloy armored Terminator designed to eliminate other machines. Series 950: a more advanced variant of the previous model with a superior endoskeleton. Series 1000: a poly-mimetic Terminator capable of altering its form and appearance. Series 1001: a variant of the previous model that possesses superior interpersonal skills. Series 1002: another variant of the standard T-1000 that is more adaptive in combat. Series 1000000: a larger poly-alloy construct created to guard the Skynet Core. Series X: a hyper-advanced endoskeleton that possesses poly-alloy and on board weaponry. Series I-950: a cybernetically enhanced human designed to be the ultimate infiltrator. Series TS-300: a ceramic Terminator designed to replace specific individuals. Class TOK715: a Terminator created specifically to gain John Connor's trust. Series Infinity: a multi-phasic machine armed with an onboard TDE device. Behind the scenes Inspirations James Cameron asserts that he came up with the concept of the terminator characters on his own. However, several works of science fiction predating his film have similar concepts, including "Soldier", "Demon with a Glass Hand", "I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream", "Second Variety", "Jon's World", Cyborg, La Jetée, and Cyborg 2087. Nomenclature The end credits of all three films list Arnold Schwarzenegger's character as simply the "Terminator". Later films credit the newer Terminators by their Series and/or Model numbers (T-1000, T-X, etc.) In the Terminator 2 DVD commentary, James Cameron states that the Model 101s all look like Arnold Schwarzenegger, with a Model 102 looking like someone else. By extrapolation, Model refer to the outer appearance, while Series refers to the endoskeleton common to many types. Those being chased by a Terminator, will often simply call it the "Terminator" (as Reese does throughout the first film). If more than one type of Terminator is involved more specific names may be used; ranging from an official designation to a variety of nicknames. The most common seems to be to add "T-" to the beginning of the Series number Not included in the table below is the I-950. This was not a Terminator in the conventional senses, but a brainwashed human female modified by cybernetic implants as described in T2: Infiltrator. Category:Organizations Category:Speices